peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel Snubbed 1990
Tape ; Name *Peel Snubbed 1990 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-xx-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) * *Although JP was occasionally disparaging of trendy indie music shows, he was known to recommend performances on Snub TV. Indeed it was about the only way to see some of the bands peel played on TV at the time. *Some of my mixtapes from the period include unique versions of tracks by some stalwarts of the Peel programmes. These were recorded in mono, but are of very high sound quality none the less, helped by the fact that TV music broadcasts tended to use less dynamic range compression than radio, and led to a more forceful sound. *Some live studio tracks from the Late Show also make an appearance here, as well as one or two from Scottish Alternative radio. *Even so, JP makes an occasional appearance on this tape. Tracklisting *Dinosaur Jr: Freak Scene Snub TV *Happy Mondays: Do It Better Snub TV *808 State vs MC Tunes: Dance Yourself To Death Snub TV *Ultra Vivid Scene: Mercy Seat Snub TV *Cathal Coughlan And The Fatima Mansions: Only Losers Take The Bus Snub TV *Stone Roses: I Wanna Be Adored Snub TV *Fall: Telephone Thing Late Show *Fall: I'm Frank Late Show *AC Marias: One Of Our Girls Is Missing Snub TV *Ride: Drive Blind Snub TV *Kid Congo: La Historia De Un Amour Snub TV *Renegade Soundwave: Probably A Robbery Snub TV *Galaxie 500: Snowstorm Snub TV *Augustus Pablo?: Unknown track Peel Show *Breeders: When I Was A Painter S''nub TV 7th February 1990 referred to on Peel Show 07 February 1990'' *Breeders: Iris S''nub TV 7th February 1990'' *Rhythmites: Heed No Dream Snub TV *Pale Saints: Insubstantial Snub TV *Pale Saints: She Rides The Waves Snub TV *Downliners Sect: I Got Mine (album - The Country Sect ) Charly CR 30137¤ *Happy Mondays: Hallelujah Snub TV *Fall: Bill Is Dead'' Snub TV'' *Lush: Etherial Snub TV *Lush: Leaves Me Cold Snub TV *House Of Love: Shine On (12") Creation CRE 043 T ¤ *Melvins: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (shared single with Steel Pole Bath Tub) Tupelo TUP 10 Peel Show *Cabaret Voltaire:'' Hypnotised *Inspiral Carpets: Commercial Reign ''Snub TV *Inspiral Carpets: This Is How It Feels Snub TV *BMX Bandits: Top Shop Girl (album - C86) Click! CLICK L.P. 001 Billy Sloan Show *Soup Dragons: Mother Universe (12") Big Life SOUP PROMO 10 Billy Sloan Show *Happy Mondays: Step On (7") Factory FAC 272/7 *Cramps: Jailhouse Rock (v/a album - The Last Temptation Of Elvis) NME NME CD 038/039 05 April 1990 *Thee Mighty Caesars: Cowboys Are Square (7") Get Hip GH-123 Peel Show with outro 05 April 1990 File ;Name *1990-xx-xx Peel Snubbed.mp3 ;Length *01:41:53 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from tapes SB802, SB835 and SB836 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/?ywkuxanla2iun1b Category:1990 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:Weatherman22's Tapes